Bust A Groove!
by Vegeta's lil' Princess
Summary: Bra, Goten, Marron, Trunks, and Pan go to the newest hotest dance club Bust A Groove and meet some hero dancers...


Discliamer- I don't own DBZ/GT or the Playstation game Bust-A-Groove. If you have never played Bust-A-Groove you might not get some of the jokes.

DBX Bust-A-Groove

It was Friday night and Goten, Pan, and Marron were over Trunks house playing video games.

"Cheater!" Marron accused as Trunks beat her.

"I'm the Tekken Master!" Trunks bragged. Marron was about to destruct-o-disc him when Pan stole the controller from her.

"My turn!" Pan announced as her and Trunks started playing.

"I play winner!" Goten said as Bra walked down the stairs in her famous red outfit with glitter stars all over it.

"Gotta a date?" Marron asked her friend.

"No. I'm going to the not new dance club Bust-A-Groove." Bra informed grabbing her car keys.

"No fair! I don't want to play anymore!" Goten complained as he lost to his niece.

"Hey Goten! Wanna go?" Bra asked kinda flirting.

"Who me?" Goten asked surprised not getting it.

"Yes you!" Bra said annoyed by his obliviousness.

"Okay!" Goten said giving Bra his famous Son smile.

"We wanna go!" Trunks, Marron, and Pan said in unison killing the moment.

"Fine." Bra said walking out the door to her red convertible.

When they got to Bust-A-Groove high-energy dance music was blasting. There were laser lights everywhere and glitter sparkling on the dance floor. Bra was checking out a hot guy in a white outfit with red flames on it and a red bennie who was breaking in the middle of the dance floor.

"He's hot!" Bra thought watching Fire Boy move. On the other side of the club the rest of the teens were hanging out. 

Trunks noticed two girls near by. One was wearing a white and pink cat outfit and the other girl with dark blue hair in a ponytail was wearing a tank top and camaflough pants. The girls saw hearts floating around Trunks.

"You're not supposed to use your attack power!" The blue haired girl told the cat girl.

"I didn't!" The cat girl defended.

"Hello!" Pan said waving her hand in front of Trunks breaking his trance.

"Huh, what?" Trunks mumbled still clueless.

"Never mind!" Marron said rolling her eyes as she walked off with Pan and Goten. Pan accidentally crashed into some guy with a ponytail and sunglasses who looked like he just broke out of jail.

"Watch it Shorty!" The guy said in a tough deep voice.

"What did you call me?" Pan yelled losing her temper. Strike just took a drink from the can in his hand.

"That better be soda!" Pan yelled remembering how her grandpa Goku was against beer. Good thing Goten was there to stop a fight from starting………..

"My names Trunks. What your?" Trunks asked approaching the two girls.

"Kitty-N." The cat girl replied.

"Frida." The blue haired girl responded. Trunks started talking to them when he was interrupted by girls screaming over a guy in a white disco suit.

"Hey! I'm the natural Play Boy!" Trunks said mad stomping over to the guy.

"No! I am!" Hiro said pulling out a big picture of himself. Trunks didn't know what to do so he just returned to Kitty-N and Frida……….

Bra was dancing with some fine guy doing her hottest dance moves to get Fire Boys attention.

"You're a slamming dancer!" Fire Boy complimented waking up to Bra.

"Thanx!" Bra said with a smile.

"My names Heat." Fire Boy introduced himself.

"Heat? Well you are hot." Bra flirted getting a smile from Heat.

"I'm Bra. The Saiyan Princess." Bra said.

"Wanna dance Princess?" Heat asked Bra.

"Sure." Bra answered as the song "Bust-A-Groove" blasted.

"I would never ever run away! I'll be here to fight another day! I will make you realize! I'll always be right by your side! Now our love is satisfied! I'm here to bust this groove!" Bra sang along to the song as she and Heat got down.

"Boy! You're everything I'll ever need! Oh, boy! You know you mean the world to me! Oh, I could never see you blinding by the cool! I would never ever run away! I just can't live without you now! I'll be here to fight another day! Going to see it through no matter how! I'm here to Bust-A-Groove!" Bra continued singing to her fav song.

Goten felt a little jealous seeing Bra and Heat so close firing things up. A little girl in overalls, pigtails, and a backward hat appeared in front of Goten.

"Are you lost little girl?' Goten asked nicely.

"No. My name is Shorty and I'm here with my friends." The little girl answered.

"You're cute!" Shorty said looking at Goten with big brown eyes.

"Thank you. You're adorable." Goten said with a laugh.

"You're going to be my boyfriend." Shorty told Goten.

"That's sweet, but I'm too old for you." Goten said with a smile. Before Shorty had a chance to responded Bra and Heat joined them.

"Hey Shorty! I was looking for you!" Heat said patting her on the head.

"I was talking to my boyfriend." Shorty said attaching herself to Goten's arm.

"Oh, how cute! When's the wedding?" Bra teased.

"Shut up!" Goten snapped not amused.

"Bit me!" Bra snapped back.

"Behave Shorty!" Heat warned as her left to dance with Bra.

"I will." Shorty said in an angel voice.

"Hey Goten! Want to play with my E-Z Mouse?" Shorty asked playfully.

"What's an E-Z Mouse?" Goten asked scared.

"Him!" Shorty said pointing down at her overall pocket. Goten looked and a little brown mouse popped out.

"What a cute little mouse!" Goten said trying to pet Columbo. The mouse bit Goten with it's sharp little teeth.

"Ouch! The stupid rat bit me!" Goten cried out in pain.

"Looks like he doesn't like you!" Shorty laughed.

"I gotta go!" Goten said running away. He found Marron getting breaking lessons from a guy in a gas mask and jet pack and Pan leaning California Hip Hop from Frida.

"Hey! Come here!" Goten called them over.

"What?" Marron asked.

"This little girl won't leave me alone!" Goten complained.

"What a weakling!" Pan insulted as Shorty arrived.

"Hey you stole my hair style!" Marron accused the 12 year old girl.

"What are you girls doing with my boyfriend?" Shorty asked.

"Yuck! That's my uncle!" Pan informed.

"Goten's not your boyfriend." Marron said.

"He's mine and you better not try to steal him!" Shorty warned.

"I'm soooo scared!" Marron said sarcastically.

"Oh, yeah! Weeeeee!" Shorty yelled spinning around like an air plane making giant candy gall on Marron and Pan. Shorty smiled expecting them to fall but instead Marron and Goten tried to eat the candy. Pan laughed at their immaturity.

"Hey! You can't eat them!" Shorty complained mad as Heat and Bra ran over to stop her.

"Shorty! Didn't I tell you not to use your power?!" Heat asked older brotherly.

"But she's trying to steal my boyfriend!" Shorty cried.

"I don't care! No using your powers!" Heat said.

"What powers?" Bra asked curious.

"Our groove-tron powers." Heat answered.

"What's a groove-whata power?" Pan asked also curious.

"It's a mysterious dance energy power from outer space that gives us our own special attack. I used to my a race car driver. One day I got into a terrible crash. My car caught on fire. It was a miracle I survived and ever since then I can control fire." Heat explained.

"Wow." Everyone said amazed.

"I want the candy power! Hey Shorty! Come here and teach me the candy attack!" Marron ordered childishly.

"No way! You can't have it!" Shorty yelled starting to attack again.

"Knock it off! You're going home!" Head said grabbing Shorty.

"You're leaving?" Bra asked disappointed.

"I'm sorry! I'll call you gorgeous." Heat assured giving Bra a kiss. Bra watched Heat leave then smacked Goten and Marron upside the head.

"What was that for?" Goten asked hut rubbing his head.

"This is all your guys fault!" Bra screamed furious.

"No it's not!" Marron defended.

"If you hadn't made Goten's little girlfriend mad Heat would still be here with me!" Bra whined.

"So! I don't think your dad would like your ex race car driver." Goten countered.

"Whatever!" Bra fumed.

"Then you won't care if I tell Vegeta about Heat." Goten said mischievously.

"I'll blast you!" Bra threatened powering up and chasing after Goten.

"Those two seriously need to stop flirting and get a room." Pan commented to Marron.

"I know! They so want each other!" Marron agreed as they left to find Trunks who was talking to Kitty-N when her cell phone rang.

"I have to go to my TV shows studio." Kitty-N said walking off.

"I'll call you!" Trunks called out as she left.

"What's wrong?" Pan asked joining him.

"Kitty-N had to leave." Trunks answered sadly.

"Oh, that's too bad." Marron said trying to hide her happiness.

"Don't worry about it." Pan added also happy cat woman was gone as a blonde woman in a baby blue bunny suit passed Trunks.

"Hello playboy bunny!" Trunks smiled cheering up going to dance with Kelly.

"Hey Cutie! Want to dance?" A tall girl in a tiny pink outfit asked hitting on Goten.

"Ummmmm." Goten said afraid as Pinky dragged him away.

"Help me!" Goten pleaded to his friend and niece.

"Bye!" The girls laughed waving good-bye………….

"Help! Pinky won't leave me alone!" Goten begged Bra after escaping from the fortune teller.

"Why don't you get your girlfriend Shorty to beat her up?" Bra asked sarcastically.

"Pinky's worse than Shorty! She keeps pinching my butt!" Goten said traumatized making Bra laugh.

"Can we please go now?" Goten begged Bra practically getting down on his knees.

"Yeah! It's getting late!" Bra agreed going to look for her brother and friends…

"Time to go Pretty Boy!" Pan ordered as she, Marron, and Bra grabbed Trunks by the shirt and pulled him away from Kelly.

"No! Let me go! Kelly! I'll call you!" Trunks yelled struggling to get away from his two friends and little sister.

"I work tomorrow! I'm a secretary!" Kelly told Trunks as he got farther.

"I need a new secretary! I'm the president of Capsule Corps!" Trunks said trying to win over Kelly.

"Give it up!" Marron advised as the walked to Bra's car.

"You know I'm a hot dancer too." Goten said trying to be sly putting his arm around Bra's waist.

"Then I'm going to have to dance with you next time." Bra flirted as she got into the drivers seat with Goten in front.

"Ewwww. Best Friend Little Sister." Trunks said from the back seat.

"Please. Uncle Best Friend Ewww." Pan corrected.

"I'm not related to them but still ewwww." Marron said not wanting to be left out as Bra and Goten ignored them.

Authors Notes- I know it's not a lot of romance but Goten and Bra will get together in the second part! If you didn't understand some of the jokes go play Bust-A-Groove on playstation or look up the dancer on the internet! Anyways! I hope you liked it.


End file.
